A Wolf's Choice
by arayth3darkpr1nc3ss
Summary: What if Imprinting was a little bit different and it was the wolf who had the power in the relationship and not the Imprint
1. A Little Note Before Starting

Well before I start this story I will say that there are several things about the Pack and Imprinting that I do not like. Here is a nice ordered list.

1. That the wolves have no choice. The imprint has all the power in the relationship.

2. That Emily betrayed her cousin and took her man. If she really loved her cousin she should have just settled for friendship with Sam.

3. Quil and Jacob imprinting on children. Yes I know Nessie was a necessary part of the story and the bridge between the pack and Cullens but you know what I can like a series and still have issues with some stuff.

Now in this story that I'm writing it will be about the Pack of course but it's going to be my little twists about the Cullen's and stuff. Now this is just preparing you for the story and I hope you end up enjoying it.


	2. Wanting Something Better

La Push was quiet as twilight started to creep up. The reservation was alive with the sounds of families winding down their days. The stars were starting to come out while the crickets started to sing their tune in the woods. The sounds of waves crashing against the cliffs were heard clearly if the breeze was blowing the right way. In the woods two large wolves were running around. One black as night but fur that shined like Ebony. The other a Silver-Gray the silver so pale it seemed to illuminate a little. The two ran trying to avoid going to their prospective homes and to their prospective mates. If truth be told the two hated their mates. They hated the power the two females had over them, hated how they were expected to actually love them when they couldn't. The black wolf stopped running when he came towards the edge of the treeline that lead to the beach. He vibrated and shifted human. He bent down and untied the piece of rope around his ankle taking the bundle tied there and shaking it out to reveal a pair of shorts he slipped them on and sat on a log. He watched as the waves moved along the sand. The other wolf did the same thing and sat beside him with a sigh. They watched the waves as they thought about everything going on in their lives.

"I'm thinking of finding a way to break the Imprint." The second man said.

"Are you sure about doing it?"

"There's this girl." He trailed off. "My wolf really likes her."

The first raised a brow. "How do you know her?"

"You know how I always go to the bars?"

"Yeah."

"There's one I go to a lot. She's the owner."

"Tell me about her Paul." The first said quietly. Wasn't a command but letting him know he was free to talk.

"Sam she's just everything Rachel isn't and so much more."

"What does she look like?" Sam asked curiously.

"Like a goddess." He whispered.

"It doesn't hurt to think about another woman?"

"No." Paul said. "I just want to be free of Rachel because I think I'm in love with this woman."

"I can understand." Sam said with a sigh. "I felt that way about Leah."

"Do you still love her?"

"No. Too many differences between us." Sam said. "In some ways I guess I can see why Emily is considered my mate but I need someone who is a mix of her and Leah I guess but also can get me. They both don't fully understand me."

"Rachel is like that."

Sam sighed and looked at the sky. He looked at Paul and noticed the tenseness in his stature. He took a hand and started to massage the back of Paul's neck.

"We'll figure things out and you know I will help you break the Imprint."

"I know Sam." Paul sighed and let the warmth start to work out the stress. "I better head back. Be careful please."

"I will." Sam stated letting his neck go and watching him strip before phasing. He sighed again and looked at the water before getting up and returning home.


	3. Thinking About Things

Paul sat going through the archives. It had been a week since he had told Sam what he wanted to do and almost two weeks since he had seen _**her**_ but he knew he had to break free of Rachel. Him and his wolf hated how things changed once Imprinting had started. He wasn't free to be the man that he wanted to be. Wasn't free to love who he wanted to love. Paul sighed and started to rub his neck before getting up and heading outside. He went to his bike and saw Sam.

"Sam come with me I'm thinking it's time I introduced you to her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on."

Sam watched as Paul drove away on his motorcycle before following him in his truck. He wondered where they were going and who this girl was. Paul had never shown him in the pack mind when they were alone. Actually if truth be told he was worried about how Paul was pulling away from him and he didn't know how to take the separation. He sighed as he tried to figure out what to do while following the man in front of him. He took in their surroundings as they pulled up to a bar pretty much in the middle of no where. There were motorcycles and pick up trucks everywhere. He pulled up beside Paul and got out looking around.

"Where are we?"

"Her bar."

Sam looked around and tried to figure out just what kind of bar the place was. There were Indians as well as Pale Faces around. He raised a brow at Paul when he noticed the logo of the bar.

"Is she for real?"

"You bet she is." Paul said with a grin.

Sam looked back up at the logo trying to decide what to think of it.

**A/N: I know I am evil not revealing the bar logo or name but that's because I'm actually still deciding what it will be and also what the girl's name is going to be. I've asked a few of my fellow writers for input and once a decision has been made then the next chapter will be written out and I will dedicate that chapter to the author who helped me out. Meanwhile I am going to be adding the albums for my other stories and even updating them. Also if you go to fiction press then my name is the same there as it is here. I have two stories up there that I'm still working on the details of. Yes I know it's taking me forever but I tend to get a lot of ideas in my head and sometimes it's hard to sort them out.**


	4. Meeting Kitten

**A/N: Wow I have never expected such a following as I've gotten with this story. Thanks to all who are following it. It is making me very grateful and pleased. I am working on the banner and bar logo now so eventually you will see a link on my profile for the photoalbum for this story.**

**This chapter is dedicated to petersgirl2011 for giving me ideas for this story. Thanks chica. Without you I don't think this chapter could have gotten done.**

Sam shook his head staring at the logo and followed Paul in. He took a look at the bar and noticed all the artwork that depicted wolves. He then realized just what the bar's name and logo meant. Seeing how important wolves were to this mystery woman the bar's name, Wolf's Lone Howl, seemed impressive. His eyes scanned the bar stopping on the far wall that had a large piece of glass with the bar logo etched into it. He took in the details of seeing a large moon with the silhouette of a lone wolf howling up against the moon. The detail was far greater than he expected. As he studied the glass a voice he never heard before broke through his thoughts.

"Paul why didn't you tell me you were coming?" A young woman asked as she walked up.

Sam turned his attention and noticed just how small she was compared to them. He also took note of the pale skin she had. He never thought Paul would like someone who was a pale face. Sam studied the woman as Paul enveloped her in a hug. She had black hair that fell to her waist along with unique gray-green eyes. His eyes wandered over her figure taking in her curves. His wolf was stirring at the sight of this woman and he wasn't sure why.

"Well I had to come see my favorite kitten." Paul said smiling down at her as he rubbed her cheek. Paul took in the scent of vanilla and chocolate coming from her and shivered slightly. His wolf was very content being in her arms. "I brought someone."

"You actually brought a friend to meet me from your reservation?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah. Sam this is Catalina, Kitten this is Sam."

Catalina smiled. "You can call me Cat or Lina. This one is hell bent on calling me Kitten."

"Nice to meet you and why does he call you Kitten?"

"Because supposedly he's heard me purr and seen how my claws come out when I'm behind the bar. Speaking of which I need to get back there I'm short staffed. Paul go to your usual table and I'll bring you your drink. What would you like Sam?"

"I'll have what Paul is having."

"Alright." She kissed Paul'scheek and pushed her way through the crowd to get back behind the bar.

Sam followed Paul to a booth that was in the center of the room and noticed that it was the only one that was unique. It had wolves cared out holding the table up and under the piece of glass that was on top was a carved out scene forest scene of wolves running around. He looked at Paul with a brow raised. Paul just shrugged and slid into the booth.

"This is the only table that is shifter proof."

"How?" Sam asked curiously as he looked at Paul.

"She knows about our world."

Sam's eyes widened. "How?"

Paul shrugged some. "Not sure she wasn't really telling me much. Just that her family is considered protectors of the wolves. Each generation of wolves in our tribe has resulted in a female born in her family that is a guardian of sorts."

"But she's a human."

"Yes but she has power. Some kind of magic from our Ancestors runs through her veins. She knows what I am and she knows about the Imprint. She doesn't know I finally made my mind up about breaking it. Or maybe she does I don't know. What I do know is my wolf is more content here than at home with Rachel."

"Paul...my wolf he saw her and he..."

"Started to stir?"

"Yeah."

"I figured he would. Sam think about our relationship and the situation we're in. We're the only two wolves who hate our Imprints. We are the only two wolves who can carry a relationship on without the Imprint bothering us. Doesn't it make sense we both found a female that makes both our wolves stir?"

Sam thought about what Paul had said then looked towards the bar. He watched as Cat came walking towards them balancing a tray with two pitchers of beer and two glasses along with what looked like a big bowl of Chex Mix. He smiled when he saw her smile.

"Here you go boys." Cat said as she started to unload the tray. "I just put in Paul's order of food and doubled it figuring you would be hungry too Sam. It's wings, pizza, onion rings, and fries."

Sam's stomach growled hearing what she said. "Wow thanks. I didn't even realize I was hungry."

Cat laughed. "You boys are always hungry unless you find what makes the wolf completely satisfied. So I take it you have an Imprint as well?"

Sam nodded and bit his lip before asking what was on his mind. "You don't feel like you and Paul are betraying the Imprint?"

Cat looked at Sam and shook her head. "If the Imprint was true there would be no way that Paul would be able to even kiss me like he has. A content wolf would never leave the Imprint if the one chosen as his mate was able to fullfill her role." Cat looked at Paul with a smile and Sam noticed the look in each other's eyes. It was one he had only seen a few times in Paul's eyes. "Besides his happiness is more important to me than the Imprint." With that Cat turned to walk away.

"You love her." Sam stated quietly looking at Paul.

Paul sighed and nodded. "So much and it kills me that I can't be with her like she wants me to."

"What happened to make you want to break the Imprint?"

"Last time I was here she was actually drunk and angry about some stuff. She said something to me and I realized I would have to choose."

"What did she say? What choice was there to make?"

"Either I had to give up Rachel or Cat." Paul sighed. "She said that she loved me and hated that I left her to go back to the one who made me unhappy and that each time I left I was killing her. She told me it was either all of me for her or to never come back." Paul looked up at Sam. "She was so angry but when I looked into her eyes I could see all the heartbreak. I saw that she had been silently suffering while my wolf was happy just being in her presence."

"Have you had any luck breaking the Imprint?"

"Not yet. I was hoping she could help. That maybe somewhere in her family journals was something she could use to help. Sam I only love two people and right now I feel like I've lost both of them. I want this broken so that I can be there for both the people that I love."

"Have you and her..." Sam trailed off.

"No we haven't slept together. She refuses to invest her heart into this relationship more than necessary." Paul said turning his head to watch Cat as she served customers behind the bar. "And honestly I'm glad we haven't. I've learned so much about her this way."

Sam nodded and watched Cat. "So many things seem right about her for you. My wolf is really content here to. I'm going to talk to Billy. Maybe he knows something that he won't share with the rest of the Elders."

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem. Okay I see a pool table let's go."

Paul laughed and got up to go play pool with Sam. The two ate, drank, and played pool as they waited for the bar to close up for the night. Both their wolves completely content.


	5. An Author's Note and Rant

So I know this wasn't the update you were expecting but I decided to take a minute and explain something that was written to me in a review that I deleted. Especially since this person was too much of a coward to tell me this with their real name. First off this is FAN FICTION meaning I can write the stories however I damn well please. If you have a problem with that don't read my damn stories. Also who gives a damn if I used Amy Lee as the face for my OC character on my artwork. I am allowed to because again this is FAN FICTION. Also I do my artwork. I don't go to other people and have them make my work for me. I did that one time back when I had I Turn to You completed before I took it down so that I could rewrite it. Also don't get mad at me because I decided I didn't like how MY stories were written and wanted to rewrite them. It's called an Author's Prerogative meaning it's my work and I can do whatever the hell I want to as long as it's within the guidelines of FanFiction. I have yet to have anyone from the staff tell me my stories are way out of the realm and they can't be written like I do write them. So you have issues how about you not be a coward and actually leave your name next time.

Okay now that I blew off that steam to those who enjoy my writing I am writing the next chapter now and I am actually working on a few pics to add to my photo album for this story. If you haven't seen it yet please go to my profile page and clink on the link for the story A Wolf's Choice and you will see it. Thanks for your encouraging words and for the faith you put in me as a writer.


	6. Asking For Kitten's Help

Sam watched as the bar emptied and then noticed Paul get up to help Cat clean up. He watched the two as they worked together noticing how tender he seemed with Cat. Paul was never really a gentle lover. Sam knew this from experience so to see him acting so tender and gentle with someone was new and Sam had to admit he liked this side of Paul. After a little bit of observing Sam got up to help them clean up. They then sat down at the table with Cat bringing them all some beer. She looked at Paul then Sam then back at Paul.

"Not that I don't love seeing you Paul why are you here?"

"I need help breaking the Imprint."

Cat's eyes widened. "Wait...you what?"

"Look I know I don't say it but I do love you Cat. Somehow I fell in love with you and I want to be gone from Rachel so that me and you can move forward."

"What about _**him**_.?" Cat asked. "Do you still love _**him**_ and where do we stand if you do?"

Sam watched in confusion and a little hurt that Paul loved another man. _How could I have missed that in his thoughts?_

"Cat I have enough room in my heart to love you both who knows maybe you can learn to love _**him**_ too."

Cat traced over the design underneath the glass as she bit her lip. "I'll look through the family journals I have but Paul I really am not sure how to break an Imprint. I don't even know if it's possible. Though the fact that you can have sex with another besides your Imprint proves that it isn't as tight knit as we thought."

"Kitten that's all I ask. I owe it to you and _**him**_."

Cat looked at Sam. "Do you wish to break your Imprint too?"

"I don't know." Sam whispered. "The only person I would do it for doesn't seem to notice."

Cat watched him then nodded some. "Alright. I better go. You guys head home and I'll call when I figure something out." She wrote down something and handed Sam a slip of paper. "If you want to talk call me."

Sam smiled lightly at her and nodded before getting up and leaving with Paul. He watched Paul drive off and wondered if maybe he was destined to be alone if he broke the Imprint. Sure his wolf didn't like Emily, hell that was the reason she had her scars in the first place, but if he were to let her go who would be there for him. Paul obviously had Cat and this unknown male. As for Sam he had no one. Sam sighed and got in the truck. He drove back towards La Push his mind debating on what he should do.


	7. Discoveries

Sam sat outside with the rest of the Pack enjoying a sunny day. He laughed watching as Jacob and Embry chased around Seth and Quil. Emily was inside the house with Rachel talking as she folded laundry. She stopped seeing a piece of paper fell out of Sam's pocket. She picked it up and her face turned red with anger.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Some bitch gave Sam her number."

"What's her name?"

"It says Kitten." Emily stated her eyes glaring some. She got up and stormed outside. "Sameul."

Sam raised a brow and turned to look at Emily. "What?"

"Who the hell is Kitten?"

Sam looked at Emily. "Someone who hired me to help redo her bar." He stated simply.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a new client?"

"Because it's none of your business. Now are you done bitching for no reason?"

The Pack watched with wide eyes hearing their Alpha talk like he was to his Imprint. Paul smirked some. He was happy about Sam finally sticking up for himself.

Emily started to get angry again. "I am your Imprint. You will speak to me with respect."

"You may be my Imprint but you will remember I am the mother fucking Alpha and Chief of this tribe right now. You will remember your place woman." Sam said as he got up his voice filled with the tone of the Alpha Wolf.

Emily looked to Rachel for help. Rachel stepped forward. "Watch what you say Sam. You don't want to be like your father." She said with a smirk.

Paul jumped up and went to stand beside Sam. "You will shut up and stay out of their argument Rachel. Oh and to let you know I'm finding a way to break the Imprint. Soon you will be gone out of my life you fucking harpy." He then looked at Sam. "Sam ignore them and go run." He stared at Sam. "Go to your office and make some work calls."

Sam nodded. "Everyone go home. Those who are on patrol go patrol."

Paul watched everyone scatter then stared at the two Imprints. Emily was looking where Sam had went angry and heart broken. Rachel was looking at Paul with fear. She didn't want him to break the Imprint. If he broke the Imprint then she wouldn't be allowed to live away from her father and she would have to get a job again. She went up to him.

"Paul tell me what I'm doing wrong and I swear I'll do better." She said putting her hand on his arm.

Paul shook his head. "No. I am tired of you having so much control over me and my wolf. So I am breaking this. I never wanted to Imprint. I don't love you and the only times I've told you I loved you is because you've used the Imprint to tell me to tell you that I loved you."

Paul sighed and walked off.

~At Lone Wolf's Howl~

Cat sat at the bar going over the books though she really wasn't concentrating. Her mind was lingering on the conversation she ended up having with Sam the other night. She didn't know how to tell Paul that she was attracted to Sam. She bit her lip some and sighed before getting up and going to her office and opening her safe. She pulled out a book then started to look through the old leather bound journals. Even if Paul couldn't accept that she liked Sam she would still help them both break their Imprint bonds. She read smiling as she started to see some hope in the writings infront of her.


	8. On The Right Track

**A/N: Two chapters in one day? I must be spoiling you guys lol.**

Cat drove to the reservation and bit her lip as she drove. She had told Sam and Paul she was uncomfortable with conducting this meeting on their land but Sam had the perfect cover. She was meeting with him at some diner with the show of redoing work in her bar. She pulled up to the address that Sam had given her and stepped out of her truck. Cat grabbed a folder and walked inside. As Cat walked inside she felt the stares that everyone was giving her. Cat sighed as she looked around the diner trying to find Sam. Not seeing him she went to the counter not paying attention to anyone around her.

"Excuse me. Can you help me find someone?" Cat asked the woman behind the counter.

Sue turned and looked at her. "Of course. What can I help you with?"

"Do you know where I can find Sam Uley?"

"Why the hell are you looking for Sam?" Leah asked as she came forward.

"Leah." Sue admonished.

Cat raised a brow. "I had a lunch meeting with him to go over plans for my bar."

Leah scoffed. "Bullshit."

Sue shot Leah a look then looked at Cat. "You're Catalina correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"He will be here shortly. Please take the booth in the back corner and I'll be there to take your order in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Cat went to the booth and slid into it as she reached for a menu. She looked over it ignoring the people watching her.

Sam walked in and smiled at Sue as he walked to the counter. "Hey Sue is..."

"Sam why the fuck are you letting that pale face bitch come onto our land?" Leah asked as she stormed up.

Sam glared at Leah. "She is my client and I can't leave to meet her at her work because I've got too many construction sites to visit today. You will treat her with some damn respect."

Sue looked at Leah. "Go home I will deal with you there." She stated with a slight glare at her daughter.

Leah shot a glare at both of them before storming off growling low. Sam shook his head then turned and looked around the diner finally spotting Cat. He smiled and walked towards her sliding in across from her. Cat looked up and smiled.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Cat. So you said you found something?" Sam said as he reached for a menu.

"Yeah." She said looking at him. "I found something that could help us start to break your and Paul's Imprint."

"Already? It's only been two weeks."

" great great grandmother had came across something like this in the pack before Emphrim Black's. There were three wolves who were happily married and wanted nothing to do with the Imprints when they came into their lives."

"So what..." Sam trailed off hearing Sue coming towards them. He looked up at Sue and waited for her to leave after she took their orders. After she left he looked at Cat. "So what happened?"

"They consulted with my grandmother and she did a ceremony. I won't be able to know what she did until I can find her personal journals."

"How long do you think it will take you to locate them?"

"Not sure I have to contact some family members."

Sam nodded and watched as Sue came up and laid their plates down. After she left Sam watched Cat and decided to speak up.

"So I would like to make something for your bar."

"And what would that be?"

"Shifter proof pool table with cues."

"That's very sweet of you."

"It's no problem."

"So...Paul said he told Rachel that he is going to break the Imprint."

"Yeah."

"Have you told Emily?"

"Not yet. I won't say anything until I know we can actually do it."

"Do you doubt I will find an answer?"

"No I just know how Emily can be and if it works in her favor she will find a way to get Leah to attack you if she thinks in her best interest."

Cat nodded. "Alright." She quickly finished eating and got up. "Thanks Sam." She went to take out some money but stopped when Sam shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because since I am now building something for you I can charge this as a client meeting and the company takes care of the expenses."

Cat laughed softly. "Alright. I'll be in touch." She walked out not realizing Sam was watching her, his eyes slowly turning yellow as the wolf tried to climb to the surface.

Sam knew he had to tell Paul what was going on but he didn't know how to approach him about his growing feelings for Cat.


	9. Sometimes Anger Is Misplaced

Paul walked up to the diner and stopped noticing Sam's truck. He looked around and smelt Cat's scent. Paul felt a little hurt that she didn't take the time to actually come see him. His wolf whined as he walked inside and headed for Sam's table. He sat down Cat's scent surrounding him.

"Hey Paul I was going to come find you after I ate."

"So Cat was here?"

"Yeah. She has to track down some journals but she found the start of an answer for us."

Paul nodded some then looked at Sam. "Do you like her?" He blurted out.

Sam sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry. I know you wanted one thing that was just yours."

Paul got up and shook his head. "Don't waste your apologies on me."

Sam watched as Paul left and sighed. He didn't know what to do but decided to let him be for now. Paul ran fast through the forest getting to his house. He jumped on his bike ignoring Rachel who was yelling at him before speeding off to get some answers from Cat.

Cat was outside cleaning the windows of the bar. She was closed down for a few days to give the monthly deep clean. She stood on the ladder cleaning up the bar's sign. She turned her head hearing a motorcycle pulling up. Cat watched as Paul pulled up. She smiled and climbed down before walking over to him.

"Hey." She said as she dried off her hands.

Paul got off his bike and looked at her. "Do you like Sam?"

Cat sighed. "Yes I am attracted to him. Do I love him? No."

"Are you fucking him?"

Cat glared at Paul. "What the hell makes you ask that? If I'm not fucking the man I love why would I fuck someone I'm attracted to?"

"You can't have both of us."

"Why not? If I break this Imprint you will be fucking both me and whoever that fucking guy is that you won't tell me about. Why can't I be with two men who care about me?"

"Because you're mine."

Cat shook her head. "I'm no one's. Get the hell away from me right now Paul." She turned to walk away.

Paul grabbed her arm. "Don't walk away from me."

Cat looked at his hand then glared up at him. "Three seconds to let me go or I swear I will break your fucking nose."

Paul glared down at her. "You will not date Sam."

Cat swung and hit him in the nose actually breaking it. She shook her hand glaring at him. "Go away Paul and do not contact me again."

She went inside locking the door. Cat slid down the door and started to silently set his nose right and wiped the blood away. The anger slowly started to fade and he realized just how much he had fucked up. He went to his bike while his wolf was whining in pain at the thought of leaving Cat behind. He drove back to La Push. When Paul got back he went to First Beach and sat down on a fallen log. He sighed as he watched the waves.

"So what happened?" Sam asked as he came out of the forest.

"I fucked up."

"Is she hurt?"

"Not physically."

"So she called me upset because you were mad that she wanted me too."

"I just wanted something that was just mine. My wolf is sad now. This fuck up was all me and nothing to do with the wolf."

Sam sighed and sat down. "Paul why can't she want me too?"

"Because she is mine and you are mine."

Sam shook his head. "So then why can't she be mine? Isn't it easier knowing that the two people who love you also love each other."

"She doesn't love you."

Sam bit the inside of his cheek. "Not yet she doesn't but she could eventually. Until you find out if she will forgive you don't bother coming to me." Sam got up and walked away.

Paul watched Sam leave and glared before going towards his own home. He almost went in when he stopped hearing Rachel on the phone.

"Yes I'm sure I'm pregnant."

"_**Is it his?"**_

"Of course not. Me and him haven't slept together in three months. I am two months pregnant."

Paul closed his eyes feeling anger taking over. He knew whose voice that was on the other line. It was a college friend of Rachel's. He stormed in and jerked the cell phone away from her.

Rachel stared at him with wide eyes. "Paul what are you doing?"

"Get the fuck out. Get your whoring lying ass out of my house and go live with your baby daddy."

"Please Paul don't do this."

"I SAID OUT!" Paul then went to the back door yelling out. "Whoever is on patrol get Jacob here NOW!"

Rachel spent the next few minutes crying and begging Paul not to make her leave. Jacob came to the house with the rest of the pack.

"What's going on? Why is Rachel crying?"

Paul looked at Jacob then Rachel. "Tell your brother what the fuck you did."

"I swear Jacob I didn't do anything."

"Bullshit!" Paul looked at Jacob. "She slept with a college friend of hers and is now pregnant."

Jacob's eyes widened then looked at Rachel. "Why did you not release him of his obligation to you if you were going to sleep with someone else?"

"I can't let him go. He's always going to be there for me." Rachel said crying.

The pack growled in disgust. Jacob started arguing with Rachel while Paul stepped towards his room to grab a duffle bag. He started to pack a few things then started walking out the front door.

"Paul please don't leave me."

"You have two days to get moved out of here. Don't worry our Imprint will be broken soon."

He then walked to his bike and drove off towards the one person who even though she was pissed at him would forgive him. Or at least he hoped she did.

Cat was reading over some of the journals she did have while thinking about why Paul could be so angry. She sighed and stepped outside hearing the motorcycle. Cat watched Paul come up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry." Paul said. "You can love him and be with him too. I had no right to be angry."

Cat watched him and saw some sadness in him. "Paul what happened?"

"She got pregnant by someone else. We tried for years before I met you and nothing came from it."

Cat grabbed his hand and brought him inside. She locked the door before leading him up to her apartment above the bar. Once they were inside she kissed him hard. Paul pulled her closer before picking her up and starting to walk down a hallway.

**A/N: I know I suck ending the chapter right now. There is going to be a few more things coming up and no the Imprint is not broken yet because as we all know the woman always has the choice. **


	10. Helping Hands

**AN: Before I begin this chapter I will say I am not writing the lemon. Only reason being is because I write sucky ones. **

Cat woke up hearing her cell ringing. She tried to reach for it but was trapped by a hot arm. She turned slightly to watch Paul sleeping peacefully. Cat smiled some and wiggled until she could reach her phone. She answered it without even looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"_**You will stay away from Sam."**_

"Excuse me who is this?"

"_**I am Sam's wife Emily. You will stay away from him. My cousin told me you were a pale face that was looking at him like a bitch in heat. Stay way from My Sam."**_

Cat laughed. "He is just making some stuff for my bar. I've only seen him twice. Once when he came to take measurements and once when we talked about what I wanted done to my bar."

"_**Then why has he called you a bunch of times?"**_

"Because he wanted consultation about certain things in my bar. Look if you just called to do pathetic threats stop wasting my time." Cat hung up and shook her head.

Paul pulled her closer nuzzling her neck. "She's like Rachel. Doesn't like it when Sam's a bad wolf."

Cat laughed softly rubbing his arm while exposing a little more of her neck to him. "How did you sleep?"

"Best sleep I've had in a long time." Paul said as he kept nuzzling her neck. He started to nip it some.

Cat laughed. "Come on we've got work to do downstairs."

"Your putting me to work?"

"Yep. You are still in trouble." Cat shimmied out of bed and walked towards her bathroom.

Paul smiled watching her go before laying back and looking at the ceiling. His wolf was vibrating with happiness and contentment. He took out his phone to make a call. He wasn't going to be the only one who had to work if he could help it. Cat went downstairs and saw several half naked Indian boys cleaning. She raised a brow and looked around until she spotted Sam and Paul talking in a corner. She went towards them.

"Why do I have half naked boys here?"

"Paul said you were putting him to work. This will give me something to give the younger ones to do since it's their spring break."

Cat looked around. "Guess I should start making some food for them." She then looked at Sam. "Your wife called me."

Sam rubbed his face. "I'll deal with it when I get home. Sorry she did that."

Cat shrugged. "It's not a big deal to me. So if you guys get a detailed list of how I clean could you handle it while I drove to speak to my aunt. She has the journals I need."

Paul nodded. "Yeah."

Cat went to the bar and brought out a three ring binder. She handed it to Sam then went to cook. Sam looked at the title page on the book and started laughing. Paul looked at it and shook his head. Only his woman would do something like that.


	11. Helping Her Wolves

Cat pulled up to a stone cottage. She got out taking a deep breath before approaching the house. Cat hadn't seen the woman who lived in the cottage since she was seven years old. After knocking Cat looked around the area waiting for her aunt to answer. This was the last place she wanted to be but she needed answers.

"Hello Catalina. I'm glad you came for a visit."

"Just stop. You know I'm only here to pick up what is rightfully mine."

"You don't deserve those journals."

Cat glared at the woman with silverish hair and mocha skin. "I was chosen. You have no rights to those journals. I didn't come here to argue. My wolves need me."

"You are not to old for me to bend over my knee child."

"Give me the journals or I will inform the Elders that you are stopping me from doing my duty."

"You think it's your duty to break something their Spirits deemed right?"

"When it makes my wolves unhappy yes I do."

The elder woman huffed and stepped aside to let her in. Cat stepped in quickly going straight to the locked wooden chest on the kitchen table. She picked it up and turned to leave.

"You won't be able to open it. I've tried for many years."

"You can't open it because you aren't the rightful Guardian." Cat stated with malice in her voice. "Then again that is why you hate me so much. I'm not a pure blood like you and your pissed off that the Spirits didn't choose you to be the Guardian."

"You don't deserve that title you ungrateful bitch."

Cat growled and flung her hand wrapping vines around the woman. "You have no right to talk down to me. You have no right to be angry at me. You think I wanted to be a gaurdian to men who have no idea just how dangerous this world is? That I wanted to be responsible for all of their individual needs and making sure each and every one of them are not only happy but completely at one with their creature. I am a the Guardian of several species of shifters. How do you think I feel? Next time keep your damn mouth shut." Cat released the woman and walked out with the chest.

After getting the chest carefully loaded into the car Cat drove towards the bar. She wasn't sure what she would find in the chest but she also didn't mean to snap at her aunt but no one understood exactly what it was that Cat was in charge of doing. She pulled up stopping to see both Sam and Paul sitting on the hood of Sam's truck watching the younger wolves clean. As she watched the two men she had come to love talk together she realized just who the man that Paul loved was. Cat smiled softly before stepping out of the car and taking the chest to go inside.

**A/N: I know it's short but I just wanted to give you just a little background on Cat and to see a bit of her powers. She has much more going on in her little body but that will all be revealed once she gets around to telling Sam and Paul more about what she is. I will answer any questions PM'd to me about her if you ask before that chapter comes out. **


	12. Getting Closer

**A/N: So many people have actually asked me what the title page on the cleaning binder is called. Well that's easy it's called Tuning the Wolf's Howl. It seemed funnier in my head I guess.**

Sam watched Cat heading inside and got up to follow her with Paul right behind him. He took the chest from her and looked at the details carved onto it.

"What is this?" Paul asked.

"This is the Guardian's Chest." Cat said with a smile as she led the two men up to her home. "It is what I retrieved from my aunt."

"I figured you would have been gone longer."

Cat shook her head. "No I just needed to retrieve this." She went to her room to go get something.

Sam sat the chest down on the table and looked at Paul. "Should we ask her what it is that she is?" He asked too low for her to hear.

Paul shrugged. "I don't know."

Cat laughed as she came in. "You know I can hear you guys right?"

"How is that possible?" Sam asked curiously.

"I'll explain it one day." Cat said with a shrug as she took a stone out of a leather pouch. She pressed the stone into a notch on the chest and spoke low. Her tone sounding like wind rustling leaves. "Împărtăşesc secretele dvs."*

Sam and Paul shivered feeling the power of ancient magic surround them. Cat smiled as the stone moved into the chest and started turning slowly. As it opened by itself she took out a black leather journal and sat down reading it slowly. Sam and Paul watched her curiously. Cat jumped up excited after almost an hour of reading. They watched her with a raised brow before she ran out of the room to scramble for her phone. The two looked at each other then went to follow her.

"What is it?" Paul asked watching her.

"I found it." Cat said. "Well I found out the best information and I need to make some phone calls."

"Who are you calling?" Sam asked.

"My council of Elders." Cat stated before skipping off to have some privacy.

Sam sighed and sat down trying to figure out what it is she could have found. He picked up the abandoned journal but couldn't read what language it was written in.

"Guess we have to wait." Paul said with a sigh.

***Share your secrets **


	13. Learning A Little More About Kitten

**A/N: I just noticed this but I would like to say I don't own any of Twilight's characters. I just borrow them for the hell of it. The only thing I own are my characters, and yes there are a few that will be showing up that are important, along with my storyline. **

Sam looked at Cat with interest as she danced around the kitchen to cook for the three of them. The others were gone and Paul was actually in the shower leaving him a chance to be alone with who could hopefully be his girl too. He smiled as he started to compare the differences between Emily and her. Sure Emily was okay as a Pack Mother but he didn't want his girl to be the Pack Mother. He wanted his girl to only take care of him and their home like he would her. He loved his pack but they shouldn't solely rely on him to take care of them. His position was only temporary. Jacob was the true Alpha of the pack and the true Chief of the tribe. His future Imprint should be leading the girls. Not Emily. Sam smiled feeling a warm hand on the back of his neck.

"Wait until you taste her cooking." Paul said murmuring his words into the top of Sam's head. It felt great being able to express his feelings for Sam without worrying about anyone's reactions.

Sam looked at Paul. "That good?"

"Trust me you will love it." Paul said before going to wash his hands.

"Sam?"

"Yeah babe." Sam answered Cat not thinking about it.

"Can you set the table for me?"

"Sure." He got up and got everything she had indicated. Before walking off he pulled her close and kissed her on the lips then turned to set the table.

Cat smiled and shook her head before finishing up dinner. "I feel the same way." She whispered knowing Sam could hear her.

Cat smiled as she watched her two men enjoy the dinner she had made. She knew that she couldn't give up either of them especially after seeing how the two felt for each other.

"Cat those were the best baked porkchops I've ever had." Sam said as he looked over at the raven haired female in front of him as he took a drink of his beer.

"I'm glad you liked them Sam." Cat said smiling before she got up. "You boys want dessert?"

"Yeah babe." The two of them said at the same time.

Cat laughed and went into the kitchen before coming out carring a tray with wat looked like bread and coffee.

Sam's mouth started watering at the smell. "Is that bananna bread?"

"Yep."

Paul groaned. "Damn." He watched as she cut some for the three of them. He took a bite and groaned more. "Holy shit babe. Why are you running a bar if you can cook like this?"

"It's easier for me to do my duty if I'm not tied to the kitchen." Cat said as she handed them both some coffee.

"What exactly is your duty?" Sam asked as he watched her.

"I'm the guardian for all shifters."

"Wait there is more than just our kind of shifters?" Paul asked.

Cat nodded. "There are exactly seventeen species of shifters and almost twenty kinds of hybrids."

"So what do you do exactly?"

"I make sure each shifter is completely at one with their creature."

"How?" Sam asked curiously.

"I have the gift of healing a soul and also you could say I'm Mother Nature. I can control each of the elements as long as it is in the name of protecting my shifters."

"How did you know I was a shifter when I walked into your bar?" Paul asked looking at her.

"I can sense shifters." She said smiling some. "It's part of the magic that runs through my veins." She was about to respond with more when she heard a car engine reving. Her eyes widened and she broke out into a smile that was extremely bright before running outside.

Sam and Paul stood up and went downstairs. Their wolves growled at what they saw.


	14. Mystery Man Revealed

Cat turned hearing the wolves growling. She rolled her eyes before looking back at the tall dark haired man infront of her whose arms she was wrapped up in.

"I've missed you. How are you?"

The man chuckled. "I'm okay Cat. You don't have to always worry about me."

"Yes I do John. Your my baby brother."

The wolves got quiet hearing that she was related to the man and quickly realized he wasn't a threat to their woman.

The man turned his brown eyes onto the wolves. "So I see you got some puppies while I was gone."

"Be nice John." Cat said as she rolled her eyes pulling away from him. "John these are Sam and Paul. Boys this is my baby brother John. He's a shifter too."

"So if he's a shifter why aren't you?"

"I have the genes but since I got picked as the guardian I just keep certain traits. I go into heat, I also can see, smell and hear just about as well as you guys can."

"Heat?" Paul asked his eyes darkening some.

"Yes. See our group is what you would call a Pride."

Sam's eye brow raised. "Lions?"

Cat nodded smiling. "And baby brother is head honcho finally."

John rolled his eyes. "Alright give it a rest. So why are they here?"

"Their wolves like me and I'm helping them break their Imprints."

"Interesting. That would explain why the Elders made me come with those books in my trunk."

Cat nodded. "Yep. Go get some rest while I get these unloaded."

John kissed the top of her head before going inside. Sam and Paul went to go help her bring in everything.

"This is a lot of books." Sam stated.

"We keep very good records. Always have. The originals are sealed these are the translated and reprinted versions."

"So these should have your answers?" Paul asked curiously.

"They should have the most answers yes. I'm still locating my grandmother's ceremony books to find the actual breaking ceremony. All these will say is how to prepare for the ceremony."

"What's to prepare?" Sam asked.

"Easy your wolves have to have control of the relationship before it can be broken. Since Imprinting is about what the Imprintee wants then the Imprinter needs to take control."

Sam pondered what she was saying as he set down his stack of books. Paul was looking at some of the pictures and writings that were completely confusing to him. He glanced at Cat and watched her wondering why he never noticed how she moved with grace that was unnatural for any female. Hell she was more graceful than Leah.

"So this gene that is being surpressed kinda. Do you find it an inconveinence?"

"Sometimes I do Sam. Other times it makes me happy."

"Would you get high off cat nip?"

Cat rolled her eyes at Paul's question while Sam smacked him upside the back of the head. "Oww I was just asking. Come on you got to admit that you are curious about it."

"Not really. Why would I want to know if cat nip makes her high?"

"Think about it Sam it takes a crap ton for us to get a buzz from alcohol. Imagine what it would take for us to smoke weed. I'm just wondering if cat nip would have the same effect on her as it would a regular cat."

Sam shook his head and looked at Cat. "You have to excuse him. When he was first phasing he ran into a few trees when he was chasing after Jared."

Cat laughed and fixed herself a cup of coffee before sitting down to start reading one of the books. Sam smiled and grabbed him and Paul some coffee to start helping her. He knew now that if he broke the Imprint he had a place by her and Paul's sides.


	15. It Slipped

**A/N: Alright my loyal readers of this story I just wanted you to know I added a few pics to my album for this story. The one of Cat and Sam didn't turn out quite how I wanted it to so I'm going to get a better one posted up soon enough. Now I'm going to do a bit of a time skip to about two weeks after Cat's brother showed up. Okay so that's it for now. On with the story lol.**

Sam rolled his eyes listening to Emily bitch about him being away from the house for two weeks. He had enjoyed just being with Paul and Cat with the occasional visit from her brother's Pride.

"Sam are you listening to me?"

Before Sam could answer Paul came in. "Sam it slipped in my mind. Leah is on her way here pissed off."

Sam sighed. "Okay call the rest of the guys they might as well learn it from me."

Paul nodded and went to leave. "Do you want me to call.." He trailed off.

Sam nodded. "Yeah." He wasn't afraid to admit he needed Cat by his side.

Paul ran off as Emily rounded on Sam. "Learn what from you? What did Leah find out?"

Sam looked at Emily. "You will find out when everyone gets here."

Leah growled as she stormed in. "You bastard. You don't try to fight the Imprint for me but some pale face bitch comes along and you want to fight it now?"

Sam growled at Leah. _**"You will be quiet and you will not demand answers from me until everyone is here."**_

Leah glared at Sam as Emily started yelling at him about what Leah had said. Sam walked outside and waited for the pack along with Cat. He sighed as he leaned against the railing of his porch. After about an hour everyone but Cat was present. Sam heard Cat's truck pull up and nodded at Paul who went outside to bring her in. He smirked some hearing Cat's brother. Hell was going to break loose.

"Who is that?" Jared asked curiously as he heard the new people.

"That would be the Guardian and her brother."

The Pack's eyes widened. "The Guardian is real?" Jacob whispered.

Sam nodded. "Yeah." He purred low smelling Cat's scent.

Leah glared more. "The Guardian is the pale faced bitch?"

The wolves and John growled at Leah's words. Cat sighed. "Calm please my wolves and my lion." Her tone very soft and easing the anger of all like balm to a wound. Cat walked next to Sam placing a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded. "I am now."

Cat smiled some and looked around her eyes landing on Leah. "You will stop with the attitude right now. It is not my fault that Sam doesn't want the Imprint broken for you."

"Wait break the Imprint? Sam why would you do that to me?" Emily asked feeling panicked.

"One because I don't really love you and two because you made me have to hurt Leah like I did. You could have chosen for us to be just friends."

Leah watched confused. "Wait Imprints do have the choice on the relationship? I thought it was the wolves?"

"No they don't." Cat answered. "The only ones who have the power when they Imprint are lion shifters."

Leah looked at Emily. "Why did you steal Sam from me?"

"Because you didn't deserve him. He was too handsome for me to give up." Emily said with a glare to Leah. "So of course I'm going to take him."

Leah growled and went to attack Emily but Cat threw out a hand causing vines to wrap around Leah. "Stop it now." Cat said. "Look you can't kill her. I am here to tell you that your Imprint can be broken. That is what I am doing for Sam and Paul. It is not my fault that both of their wolves wish to be with me. I've come to love both of them and I am not going to walk away from them. Them being with me is about their choice."

Quil bit his lip. "Could you break my Imprint?"

Cat looked at him. "Why do you wish for me to break your Imprint?"

"She's two." Quil said softly looking down.

Cat nodded in understanding. "Yes I will do that for you."

Jacob spoke up. "Can you break an Imprint if it hasn't happened yet?"

"No I can't. Why do you ask?"

"If I can talk to you in private about it then I will later."

Cat nodded and released Leah when she saw she was calm. She looked at Emily. "You and Paul's Imprint have abused the Imprint."

"It's about what I want not what he wants."

"Forcing him to be unhappy is wrong. I will be breaking this Imprint. Also your Elders can't do anything about it if you try going to them. As the Guardian of all Shifters I am the only one who has the power to do as I wish. You will not be able to stop me." Cat then looked at Sam. "Go pack a bag you will be coming back with me."

Sam smiled down at Cat then nodded before going to pack a bag with Emily going after him crying and screaming. Cat rolled her eyes and turned to her brother. She noticed him staring at Leah and raised a brow.

"John?"

"My lion likes her."

Cat looked at Leah. "Sam won't make you happy. You should try to find someone else. I know many shifters who would love a female shifter by their side. My brother is one of them that is interested in you."

Leah looked at John and stood still. Her eyes widening some. Paul smiled as he leaned against the wall. "Well looks like Leah Imprinted."

"Can we go for a walk?" John asked her softly.

Leah nodded and left the room with him. The rest of the pack sighed in relief as Cat giggled softly. She looked around the living room and then started to purr low as she felt Paul rubbing her back. She was not expecting anyone to find out what she was doing but she guessed it was a matter of time before it was discovered.

**A/N: I couldn't resist having Leah Imprint. **


	16. AN About My POV On Leah And Emily

So since a few of my readers have brought something to my attention that made me realize that alot of people probably don't see Imprinting between Emily and Sam the way I do. In the world of Twilight Imprinting is finding the wolf's soulmate. She is what holds them to the earth and they will be whatever she wants them to be. Friend, brother, lover. You see that is why I was always not a fan of Emily. Leah was her cousin and engaged to Sam. Emily could have had Sam as a friend instead of betraying her cousin.


	17. We Got Trouble

**A/N: So to address the review from scigeekgirl yes John Imprinted on Leah as well and yes he has control of the Imprint. Now for my readers here is some info about my creation the lion shifters. **

**The Lion shifters were created when their people asked for better hunters when their lands became scarce. Now as far as their Imprinting goes it is very simple. All it does is point them to the person best fit to make cubs with. No binding them to that person, no supernatural force pulling them to the person. It's up to the shifter on whether or not to have anything to do with their Imprint. **

**In the case of John he is going to take the time to get to know Leah because like her he has been heartbroken before.**

Cat woke up to hot arm over her waist and warm breath hitting her neck. She stretched some and turned to see Sam sleeping peacefully beside her. Cat slipped out of bed and grabbed her robe before going into the kitchen to see Paul cooking.

"Hey." Cat said smiling some.

"Hey Kitten." He said giving her a heated kiss before going back to cooking. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well. Sam is still sleeping."

"I figured. So Leah and John are stopping by later."

"Why?"

"Leah has questions about the Imprinting considering his lion is overpowering her wolf's Imprint."

"That's because he is the male and also because he is more at one with his animal than she is with hers."

"Are me and Sam at one with our's?"

"You two are getting more at one the longer you aren't forced to deal with your Imprints yes."

"Do you know why our kind Imprints? John said your kind Imprints for breeding purposes only."

"They do."

"That's it? They Imprint just to find the perfect person to have cubs. No compulsion to be anything for that person?"

"Nope."

Paul pondered that as he kept cooking. He didn't cook often but he figured that Cat deserved a break for the day. Sam stepped downstairs and saw the two talking. He wrapped his arms around Cat's waist nipping her neck while running his hands along her waist.

Cat started purring and tilted her neck. "Hmmm morning."

"Morning babe." Sam said growling low at her purring. He looked up at Paul. "Something smells good."

"I'm giving Cat a break from cooking."

"Sounds good. I'll make lunch."

Cat smiled at the two. "So you guys are taking care of me today?"

"We will always take care of you Cat." Sam said looking down at her. He rubbed her neck "I know you've been busting your ass trying to figure out how to break our Imprint."

Cat smiled some at him. "You worry that I'm working too hard."

"Yes we do." Paul said setting some of the food down on the table. He kissed Sam then pushed them both towards the table. "Sit you two I'm almost done."

Cat laughed and sat down pouring the three of them some juice. She started to butter some toast and watched the other two as they moved around the kitchen. Cat smiled watching the two of them as they worked to finish breakfast. Cat heard her phone ringing and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Cat we've got trouble."_

"Vince what are you talking about?"

"_There's word going around that vamps are getting created to go after a girl. She's in your state."_

Cat looked at Paul and Sam who were growling. "Alright I've made contact with the tribe here I'll find out what I can. Get the rest of the Pride up here."

"_You got it."_

Cat hung up and looked at the two. "Vampires?"

"The Cullens. We will bring this up to them." Sam said.

"I want to be with you when you meet with them."

"Why?" Paul asked curiously.

"Because they are the reason I even have this position." Cat stated looking at the two of them. "How long have they been here and who is this girl they are talking about?"

"Bella Swan. She is dating one of the coven members. The family has been here for going on three years now." Paul said sighing as he sat down.

Cat watched them. "What is it?"

"The boy left her once before. She became almost like a zombie when he left. It took knowing our pack to get her back to normal. She took him back when his life was in danger." Sam said with a sigh.

"She's the one Jacob wants his future Imprint broken for isn't she?"

"Yes."

Cat sighed and rubbed her face. "Okay I want to talk with them and also my Pride is coming here to help deal with this vampire problem."

"My pack can..."

Cat looked at him. "Your pack is fully capable but having back up is always best."

Sam sighed. "Fine. Thank you Cat."

Cat smiled. "Your welcome Sam." She started to eat.

Sam smiled some and kissed the top of her head before eating. Paul smiled at the two of them and sat down to join them. He watched the two as they interacted and his smile got bigger. The Cullens were in for it if their girl had anything to say about it.


	18. Meeting the Cullens and Bella

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I've updated. So here you go hope you guys enjoy. **

Cat sat reading over the books for the bar and the inventory to see what she was going to have to order. Later in the afternoon she was going to go with the Pack and her Pride to meet with the Cullens to strategize about the army of newborns on their way to Forks. She was curious about the human that somehow got tangled up in two worlds that obviously the fates believed she should have a part in. Her eyes drifted to the side where she noticed her picture frame with two pictures in it. On one side was a picture of Sam and the other a picture of Paul. She had taken the pictures at different moments when they hadn't been paying attention. The picture of Sam was of him shirtless wearing jeans and work boots as he was measuring something along the wall. His tool belt was hanging deliciously low on his hips. Cat smiled then looked at Paul's picture. He was wearing swim trunks and at First Beach getting ready to toss a football. He had a smile on his face with eyes shining with nothing but elation. She had slowly come to love Sam and had fallen even more in love with Paul. Cat heard the door to the bar open causing the bell to jingle.

"I'm closed in case you didn't notice the sign."

"Cat it's me."

Cat left her spot and turned to look at Quil. "Oh hey Quil what's up?"

"You need to get your bag and hurry."

Cat went and grabbed a bag full of medical supplies. "Quil what's wrong?"

"The fucking leeches hurt Jacob."

Cat growled and rushed forward. "Shift and let me climb on your back then run like hell."

Quil nodded and followed her instructions. He bent down after he was a wolf and waited until she was situated then ran towards the field the group was at. Cat hopped off Quil and ran towards the two groups. She let her eyes go to the Cullens and noticed how the wolves were growling. She listened and watched as her Pride ran up. She smirked some seeing the vampires hiss in response to seeing the new group. She noticed the human girl wasn't around. Cat made her way over to Jacob. She touched both Paul and Sam causing them to step away. She knelt down by Jacob and started to examine him.

"I'm a doctor." A voice said.

"And I'm of shifter blood and the Guardian. I can do way more for him than you." Cat hissed out. She slowly started to run her hands along Jacob's ribs. "Jacob talk to me. I need to know where you are hurting."

"My hips."

Cat moved and ignored him being naked as she examined his hips. She saw the swelling and hissed louder before throwing a hand out and causing a wall of fire to seperate her wolves and lions from the vampires. "Don't even think about it." She dug through her bag and gave Jacob a shot causing him to pass out. She could tell the wolves were confused. "It's a sedative specifically made to knock out shifters." She started to take care of Jacob then looked at her Pride. "Vince, John take him to the bar."

The two lions nodded their heads before shifting and picking him up as Cat made him a stretcher made of thick vines with a wave of her hand. They left with him while both sets of shifters watched. Cat turned and made the fire disappeared. She looked at the group of vampires in front of her. Her eyes trailed over each one stopping on the one with honey blonde hair with scars visible on his neck and parts of his arms.

"You've fought many new borns."

Japser nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Good your experience will be needed. There is an army of newborns being made heading this way for your hu..."

"Her name is Bella. She is Edward's mate." Alice said interrupting Cat.

Cat narrowed her eyes at the small female before looking at Jasper. "Control your mate."

Jasper shot Alice a glare. "Alice let her speak without interruption. She as much more power than she just showed us."

Cat watched the group then looked at the Carlisle. "As I was saying this group is on the way to get your human. The wolves, the lions and myself will help you with this fight."

"You are just a human with a few magic tricks." Rosalie scoffed.

Cat smirked. "Wanna see what I can do barbie? My favorite game is called the Phoenix. Wanna guess what that means?"

Jasper watched the girl taking in her emotions. "Do you know how to fight?"

"My lions do but I don't think the wolves are sure how to take down a newborn. I can manage well enough."

"Okay meet us in the empty field about fifteen miles west from here. It's a neutral area."

Cat nodded and watched them then looked at Jasper. "By the way Empath just because you have the power of emotions doesn't mean you can win against me." She turned to walk away. "Ask your psychic if you don't believe me." She went over to Sam and Paul. "I'm okay boys. Let's go home." She climbed on Paul's back.

The Cullens watched her leave before turning to look at Jasper and Alice. Jasper was watching the woman leave with a slight smirk on his face. It had been awhile since he met anyone who could stand against him like she just did without any trace of fear in her system. Alice watched the girl in fear after seeing in her vision just what she could do to Jasper.

~Later that evening at the field~

Cat hopped off John's back and walked forward. She took in her surroundings her eyes falling on the human female. She tilted her head studying her before looking to Jasper. Cat went walking towards him. Jasper felt the emotions that belonged to Cat and turned to watch her. As he studied her he noticed the gracefulness that she moved in. The kind that would rival a vampire's moves. She had on shorts and a sports bra. He felt the lust coming from Emmett and the jealousy coming from Rose and shook his head.

"A little underdressed don't you think?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Not really. Normally I train naked." Cat said with a shrug.

Edward wrinkled his nose. "That is unladylike."

Cat shrugged. "That's your opinion." She looked at Bella. "So you are the one the vampire is after. I'm Catalina. Call me Cat. Me, the wolves, and the lions you see over there will be helping protect you."

Bella blushed some. "Aren't you human?"

Cat shook her head. "Not exactly. If the wolves hadn't shifted then I would have become part of the Pride."

"So since they shifted what are you now?"

"The Guardian. I protect all shifters. Now I have a small question. Why take back the one who hurt you?"

Bella looked shocked at the question. "Well I love him."

Cat watched her and tilted her head. "But you don't trust him."

Edward growled. "You don't know anything about her."

Sam and Paul slinked up in wolf form growling. _Watch how you speak to our woman leech._

Edward looked disgusted. "You are with both those mutts?"

Bella looked curious. "I thought you had Imprints?"

"I can break the Imprint." Cat said simply. "That's what they want done." She then looked over her shoulder at Bella as she walked away. "Sometimes trust is better to have than love." Cat then looked at Jasper. "Alright so wanna tell them about newborns?"

"Yes ma'am." Jasper said as he went to stand between the two sides to talk.

~Thirty minutes later~

Cat walked to the middle. "I'll fight you Empath."

Jasper raised a brow. "Think you could win?"

"Does it matter what I think? What matters is do you think you could take me?"

Jasper went to respond but Rosalie stepped up. "I'll take you on."

Cat smirked. "Bring it on Barbie." She slid into a crouch.

The two sides watched as Cat and Rosalie fought. Rosalie getting sloppy with her anger while the madder that Cat got the more lethal her movements. Finally she had Rosalie on the ground with her knees between her shoulders one hand in her hair the other with a fireball posed to rip out her throat.

Cat smirked. "I win." She then got up and walked towards the wolves. She noticed Bella staring at her as she was leaned against Jacob. "You know you should really stop leading him on."

Bella looked confused. "I'm not leading him on."

Cat rolled her eyes. "You can't lie to me. You are leading him on. Giving him hope that he has a shot even thoug you will somehow always ending up letting the Mind Reader and the Psychic control you. You see if you were truly his friend you wouldn't always listen to them about him going to hurt you especially when he helped put you together." Cat walked towards Paul and Sam. "You will have to choose and you will choose before this battle because I will not have my wolves or my lions risking their fucking necks for a bitch who can't seem to make up her mind and Jacob don't even try growling at me. You know I'm right." Cat climbed on Sam's back. "Let's go home babe I need to read my journals." Cat looked back at the shocked Bella and angry Cullens. "By the way he would break his Imprint for you. What has the Mind Reader been willing to give up for you?"

Before Bella could answer Sam took off with Paul beside him and the rest of the shifters behind them. Bella watched them leave Cat's question spinning in her mind. _What has the Mind Read been willing to give up for you? _A simple question which in reality should have a simple answer.


	19. Talking

John stood waiting for Cat to come back to the bar. He stood with Vince as they watched the wolves and lions play pool. He looked at his Beta sensing he wanted to say something.

"How do you feel about this?" Vince asked not taking his eyes off the group as he spoke low to his Alpha.

"Honestly I think she will get her heart broken."

"You don't trust they want her as their mate?"

"No."

"She loves them. I think if she had shifted she would have Imprinted on them."

John sighed. "She's my sister. I want her safe. After..." He trailed off closing his eyes trying to fight back the emotions that threatened to consume him.

Vince placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know."

John turned hearing paws coming up to the bar. He went to the window and watched Cat as she slid off Sam's back. He studied them as the three interacted and sighed softly. She was very much loved by the two. Hearing groaning he turned his head to see Jacob cupping himself while a pissed off lioness stood above him. He sighed.

"Well guess there goes the peace."

Vince nodded. "Jennifer back off." He said to his Imprint.

"That mutt has no right." She spat in an angry tone.

Cat sighed as she came in. "What happened now?"

"The mutt has the nerve to tell me that I need to let the men play without me around because I'm making them hold back."

Cat rolled her eyes. "He has a point Jennifer. You are an uptight bitch who thinks that you should have everyone cater to you just because you are the Beta's Imprint when we all know he wants nothing to do with you."

Jennifer spun and glared at Cat. "Shut your mouth you fucking whore."

John, Vince, Paul and Sam all growled at Jennifer. Vince decided to be the one to speak up. "Watch how you speak to her Jennifer. She is by all rights our Alpha. She can and will kick your ass."

Jennifer ignored him and started looking Sam up and down before she started purring. "Well aren't you yummy."

Cat growled and crouched down infront of Sam glaring at Jennifer. "Fuck with MY mates and I will make a pretty rug out of your hide."

Jennifer growled. "Try it whore."

John spoke out his tone leaving no room for arguments. _**"ENOUGH!" **_He glared at Jennifer. _**"You on patrol now and you will be relieved when I say you will be. Also you better be on your highest fucking alert. If I find you let one thing slip by you as reveange against my sister I will be the one to make a rug out of your hide."**_

Cat watched as Jennifer ran off and shook her head before spotting Leah. She knew she needed to speak to the She-Wolf. Cat turned and kissed both Sam and Paul before motioning for Leah to follow her into the back to her office. She sat down on her desk and watched Leah as she sat down on the sofa against the side wall.

"So what is it you wanted to speak to me about Leah?"

"Why does John have control over the Imprint?"

"Easy he is the male and an Alpha so his Imprint will automatically override yours especially since he is more at one than you are with his animal."

"Can we have pups?"

"If he chooses to let that happen yes you can. You haven't physically reached the right age yet."

"What does that mean?"

"As a wolf you are still considered a pup."

"How long until I am no longer considered a pup?"

"Three years." Cat said as she watched her.

"How do I become more at one with my wolf?"

"It requires a few things."

"Okay tell it to me. I'll do it."

Cat watched Leah and sighed. "I will do it after we take care of this newborn issue."

Leah nodded some and got up heading for the door. She stopped and glanced back at Cat. "You know I think you are perfect for both of them." She then left without another word.

Cat sighed and laid down on the couch in her office with an arm covering er eyes. She was worn out. Between the research for her two wolves, the newborns, and her being pissed off at the human girl she didn't know what to do. Smelling the scent of cacti and desert sand she smiled some.

"Yes little brother?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just...I want peace so that I can be with my mates."

John studied his older sister and sighed. "You really love both of them don't you?"

"Yes I do." Cat said not moving her arm. "You are the little brother. You aren't supposed to be trying to protect me."

"I'm the male. You know that I can't help it."

Cat laughed softly. "I love you little brother."

"Love you too big sister." John said as he walked over to her. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "You have my blessing."

Cat smiled some. "Thanks. After all this is over I will help Leah be more at one with her wolf."

"I'm glad." John said before walking out of the room.

Cat laughed and sat up before going to her desk. She pulled out her address book and started making phone calls leaving the group to themselves. She had a lot of things to do before the next meeting with the vampires and also she needed to get over her anger at the little human girl who seemed to be nothing but naïve.

**A/N: So there is the chapter. Alright now because I wish to find out just how much you guys enjoy my writing I have a story in mind and because of the fact I'm not sure if I'm going to actually write it out fully here is the little snippet that came to me after the idea and also the summary that popped into my mind after it happened.**

Jacob laughed with the guys as they left the diner. It was one of the few times that he felt free was when he was with Sam's pack. They all walking with Jacob bumped into someone. He caught them before they could fall and his eyes connected with the grey-green eyes of the fallen girl. His mind started to go into over drive. All the lines that held him to his life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings of a bunch of balloons. Everything that made him who he was - his love for his father, his loyalty for his new pack, the love to his other brothers, his hatred for his enemies, his home, his Imprint, his name, his self - disconnected from him in that second - snip, snip, snip - and floated up to was not left drifting. A new string held him where he was. Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cable all tying him to one thing - to the very center of the could see that now - how the universe swirled around this one point. He'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was gravity of the earth no longer tied him to the place where he stood. The thing that tied him was this woman in his arms. He didn't understand how he Imprinted again. Except this time it was different. It was more powerful.

"I'm sorry." He said softly as he straightened her up while his pack stood confused.

"It's my fault really." The female said laughing softly. "Thanks for catching me though." She smoothed her skirt before stepping around the group and going inside.

"Did you just Imprint?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Jacob nodded still confused. "But I don't understand how."

The two packs stood in complete confusion.

**A/N: Alright there you have it. Yes I took the passage from Breaking Dawn of him Imprinting on Renesmee. Now here is the summary.**

**When a new face shows up in Forks and the impossible seems to happen what secrets are brought forth and how will it shape things? And why is Renesmee seem to be the one in the middle of it all?**

**So let me know what you guys think on whether or not I should continue this as a story.**


	20. A Promise

**A/N: Hey my loyal readers I know I'm behind but I've had some things to take care of. Hope you enjoy it.**

Everyone was in the field again training. Cat stood off to the side watching the group. She felt Bella walk up to her but ignored her figuring if the female wanted to talk then she could be the first one to say something.

"I don't lead Jacob on."

"If that is why you are over here then you are wasting your time."

"Why are you being rude?"

Cat turned to look at the taller girl and raised a brow at her while holding a hand up to stop the group behind her from growling.

"I am trying to save your life."

"You think I'm pathetic don't you?"

"Of course I do. You are a mortal girl who got swept up into this world without asking any questions about things like mates and coven ethics."

"Your a mortal girl."

"No. I am one of shifter blood. I belong in this world. You came into this world and asked nothing." Cat said a slight growl in her voice.

Everyone stopped and looked at the girls. Edward went to step forward but Paul and Sam stopped him.

"I asked questions."

"You asked nothing!" Cat said again. "You never asked what happens with a mate. You never asked your vampire how he could leave you if he was your mate. You let him back in your life as if he never left. You let that family back in your life as if they never abandoned you. You let the big one laugh at you, the leader and his wife coddle you, the little one dress you up like a barbie doll, the blonde female treat you like dirt, and your so called mate keep you from doing what you want to do. You do not belong in this world." Cat turned and looked at the group. "I'm going."

She walked off ignoring the glares being sent to her by the vampires behind her.

Bella stood in shock and then turned to Jacob. "Did you hear what she said?"

Jacob sighed. "Bella even though how she said it was out of line she has a point in it."

"You agree with her?"

"I agree with the fact that you just let them back in your life." Jacob said softly.

He shook his head and walked off.

Paul looked at Bella. "Look Leech lover Jacob is willing to give up his soulmate for you. For some reason he loves you almost as much as I love that woman that just walked off. I'm doing exactly what he would be willing to do. Can you honestly say your leech loves you like that?"

Paul left to go after Cat with Sam and the other shifters following.

Bella stood watching them leave before looking back at the Cullens. Jasper was the only one who had the decency to look away because he felt the emotions coming from Cat, Jacob and Paul as they talked. He could tell how they felt. He looked at his family and then towards where the shifters had went. Cat was right Bella got brought into the world without asking anything and they hadn't been telling her anything they should have. He decided he would start doing a better job at making sure Bella knows everything she is supposed to know.


	21. Reassuring Their Mate

Cat was reading over some books from her mother and gently touched the writings with tears in her eyes. Cat hated that she was gone and wished she was around to tell her what to do with the situation with the upcoming battle. Sam watched Cat and hated seeing her so sad. He sat behind her and started to massage the muscles in her neck. Cat purred low feeling the tension melt away with the heat from his hands.

"You're sad."

"I miss my mother."

"What happened to her?"

Cat sighed. "She died after giving birth to Jason."

"How much younger than you is he?"

"How old do you think Jason is?" Cat asked curiously.

"Eighteen?"

"That's right." She said softly. "So he is younger than me by seven years."

"So you're a year younger than Paul and two years younger than me."

Cat nodded and relaxed as he kept massaging her neck and shoulders. Sam felt all the tension in her and sighed softly.

"We should be taking better care of our mate." Sam whispered.

"Protecting everyone from this threat is more important." Cat whispered.

"It shouldn't be." Sam said pulling her into his chest. "Cat you are mine and Paul's mate we should be putting you before training to protect Bella."

"Sam you found Bella in the forest so you need to make sure she is safe."

He kissed her temple. "You are so selfless."

Cat laughed softly. "It's my job to protect you guys and it's your job to protect innocent human lives."

Paul stepped into the doorway and watched his two lovers.

"You had a point yesterday evening you know that right?" Sam said as he held her close.

"I feel a little guilty."

"You shouldn't babe." Paul said as he stepped into the room and moved to sit next to Sam pulling Cat's feet onto his lap as he started to massage them. "You had a point in what you said. She is being a naïve little girl."

Cat looked at the two and smiled some. "You guys are wonderful you know that right?"

Paul chuckled low. "Only for you are we wonderful." He said before leaning and over and kissing her. "We love you with everything in us."  
"I'm working as fast as I can to get the Imprint broken."

"We know." Sam said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "We also know that the reason you aren't taking that next step with us is because you want that Imprint broken first." He placed a kiss on her neck. "And when we do take that step I am going to mark you right here."

Paul smirked and kissed the other side. "And I'm going to mark you right here."

Cat shivered and closed her eyes. "You guys are killing me here you know that right?"

Paul and Sam laughed low and straightened to look at her while they both ran a hand through her hair. They watched her as she relaxed. After she fell asleep Paul covered her up and sighed softly.

"We've been really sucky mates haven't we?"

"I said we have been but she says we haven't been." Sam said with a sigh. "I hate that I am not treating her like I had Emily when she means more to me than Emily ever has."

"We need to take a day just for the three of us. No training, no researching, no pack and no bar just me, you and Cat."

Sam nodded then smirked some. "I know the perfect place to go too."

"What place?"

"Haven." Sam said softly as he watched Cat sleep.

Paul smiled. "That's perfect." He looked at Sam. "You think it's well enough for us to take her to this weekend?"

"If we get her brother's pack and ours together to work on it then I think we can."

"Good let's go get it started." Paul said as he got up and walked towards the table to scribble out a note for Cat in case she woke up while they were out.

Sam smiled and tucked the blankets closer around her before following Paul out the door to get their surprise ready for their girl.


	22. It's Starting

Cat was working behind the bar. It was an extremely busy for a Wednesday night. She looked around and noticed Sam, Paul, John, and Vince were playing pool against each other. She felt like something was going to happen and she wasn't sure what it was going to be. She bit her lip some as she worked.

Emily pulled up to the bar with Rachel. She glared as she stared at it. She finally found out where Sam and Paul had been staying.

Rachel sighed. "Emily they don't want us. I was wrong when it came to Paul. Let's just leave them alone." Rachel had gotten her ass chewed out for her actions and realized exactly how wrong it all had been. She also knew she didn't love Paul so she was going to let him go freely.

"No. I am getting my wolf back. I am going to reinforce my Imprint bond and I will not let him go." Emily said getting out of the car.

Rachel got out. "Emily they don't want us. They want her and they want the Imprint broken."

"I can't give him up. He is mine. I didn't take time to steal him from Leah just to have some pale face bitch to have him." Emily stormed into the bar.

John saw her and grabbed Sam pulling him to Cat's office before Emily could see him. He wasn't going to have his sister's happiness ruined.

Paul looked and growled seeing Rachel and Emily. He went over to them. "Why are you here?"

"Emily is trying to get Sam back."

"He isn't here. Go home Emily."

"I am his Imprint."

"You are an abusive bitch." Cat said as she walked up. "He wants your Imprint broken. Go away."

Before Emily could respond the bar windows broke and screams were heard. Cat looked around and glared at the vampires standing in her bar.


	23. AN

I am not giving up on this story. I'm actually having a bad case of Writer's Block for this story. Hopefully I can get over it soon. Until it's gone I will more than likely be adding onto my other stories.


	24. Favorite Game

Cat watched the vampires and then glanced around as all the shifters went into action to get the humans to safety and out of the facility. Emily and Rachel stood in fear they had never had to come face to face with vampires.

Cat narrowed her eyes at the group. She noticed they were older but still newborns. "Speak before I kill you."

"We want the girl."

Cat smirked. "Not a chance."

One of them went to go after Cat but all of a sudden froze and started screeching in pain. Cat was smirking more. Paul stood next to her watching in facination and the facination turned to shock as the vampire litterally turned to ash infront of him. Cat looked at the others.

"Go back to your maker before you become just like him."

The other vampires ran off while Rachel and Emily stood in shock. Emily felt disgust. She didn't understand how Sam could love this woman. Paul looked at Cat with the stunned expression.

"Babe what the hell?"

Cat grinned. "I told you that my favorite game with vampires is called Phoenix."

"What did you do?" Rachel asked softly.

"Easy burned him from the inside. It's pretty painful from what I understand but oh well they are after Bella and I promised I would help protect her. Now you two leave."

Emily glared. "I want my Sam back."

Cat laughed. "He isn't yours and I'm not keeping him against his will. If he wanted you he would be with you." Cat then started to clean up her bar.

Paul led Emily and Rachel out. "Stop coming around."

Rachel nodded some then sighed. "I'm sorry Paul."

He shrugged and went back inside to help Cat. He didn't care if she was sorry or not.

**A/N: I know it was short but I figured I should give you guys something.**


	25. Training

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I've written anything. I've had the worst writer's block and some personal issues. Now on with the story.**

~A Week Later in the Clearing~

Cat laughed as she dodged everything Jasper threw at her while landing a few blows on him. He chuckled back at her. It had been awhile since someone actually matched him in skill without using any gifts against him. The whole group was watching while Bella stood between Edward and Jacob watching. Sam and Paul were both unphased as they stood next to John watching Cat. They were trying to work out pairs of who should work with who because it would make the battle easier. So far it seemed Cat worked best with Jasper which didn't really bother Sam and Paul as much as they thought it would. Jasper finally pinned Cat. The two laughed and Jasper helped her up.

"You almost got me that time Cat." Jasper was really the only one out of the whole family that Cat respected and Jasper held the same respect for her.

Cat smiled. "Yeah I should've flipped instead of side stepped. Realized it as soon as I did it."

Jasper nodded and then turned to watch as Emmett and Jared teamed up against Carlisle. Cat left Jasper's sided and walked over to where Paul and Sam were talking with John. She watched Emmett and Jared then glanced to the side at her Pride.

"Vince." She whispered only low enough for those closest to her to hear.

"Yeah?"

"Do number five."

He nodded and ran forward flipping over Carlisle phasing on the fly and pushing Emmett and Jared back with his claws while essentially protecting Carlisle. Jasper looked backed at Cat.

"You've been holding out on me."

Cat laughed. "I told you my Pride has some expierence. That is just one of the tricks we can do. There are a few that include me using my gifts."

"Can't wait to see it." Jasper said before turning his attention back to the fighting infront of him.

Sam kissed the top of her head. "I gotta go babe I've got patrol with Leah and Jennifer." He grimaced some.

Cat growled some at the thought of him being around Jennifer. "Bitch is going to become a rug soon." She mumbled.

John chuckled. "I'll go talk to her sis." He then walked off.

Cat kissed Sam then went towards Jacob. She was going to teach him some things about the advantages his wolf could be. Paul and one of the Lions followed her. Bella and Edward both looked at Cat. Edward glaring at her.

Cat rolled her eyes. "Oh stop glaring at me I'm not coming over here to bitch at your girl I came to pull Jake away so that I can teach him some things."

Jacob nodded and trotted after the two shifters who headed off in another direction. Cat went to leave but Bella grabbed her arm. Cat turned to look at her raising a brow.

"I...I'm sorry. Thank you for what you are doing and you were right about everything."

Cat rolled her eyes some. "Look I don't care if you are sorry or think that I'm right. I want you to man up and be a grown up. Stop being so wishy washy and naive and dependent." Cat pulled her arm away and walked off following after Jacob.

Bella watched her go and felt a little angry at how Cat was acting. She didn't know what else to say.

Jasper shook his head feeling the emotions then glanced towards where Cat was walking off. He smirked some. _About time someone got through to her._


	26. Actions Have Consequences pt 1

Cat sat reading a few of her journals while glancing at the group training. She bit her lip then went back to reading. She wrote out the ingrediants she was going to need for the ceremony for Paul, Quil, and Sam to purify their Spirits and their wolf sides for the Imprinting breaking. Cat's reading was interupted by a loud yelp. She quickly got up and turned to see Sam collapsed on the ground. Paul phased and growled at Rosalie.

"You did that on purpose Leech."

Cat growled and went over to them before kneeling by Sam feeling his ribs.

"Sam baby you need to phase." Cat whispered. She then looked at Paul. "Get my bag out of the car."

Paul nodded and ran to get it.

Cat looked at Vince. "What the fuck happened?"

Vince phased. "Blonde bitch was supposed to protect Sam from me but she didn't so I ended up crashing into him."

Cat watched Sam phase then started wrapping his ribs up. After she finished she turned to face Rosalie growling.

"You bitch!"

"Oh please it's not a big deal." Rosalie said flipping her hair some.

Cat growled and crouched low.

"That is my mate you let get hurt. I'm risking my mate, my wolves, my pack to help your fucking family clean up your damn mess."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"We can do this without you."

Cat nodded.

"Okay then."

Cat got up from a crouch and looked at the Cullens then at her pack and the wolves.

"We're going to leave you alone to fight this battle for yourselves."

Cat put herself under Sam's arm and helped him walk towards the woods.

"Guys come on let these fucking leeches fight for themselves. Obviously the blonde bitch speaks for the whole coven."

Paul growled at Rosalie after watching his two mates walk off with both the pack and the pride.

"Listen to me right now. You caused both my mates harm. Your lucky I don't phase and rip you to pieces."

The Cullens stood in shock that they were actually going to be left to fend for themselves.


	27. AN: Great News

**So I received some wonderful news two days ago. I found out that one of my favorite chica's**

petersgirl2011** did me a great honor by nominating Catalina for Best Original Character for this year's Non-Canon Awards. It makes me so honored that someone who I look to as a great writer loved my OC so much that she nominated me for this category. So thank you chica for the nomination and good luck to the others in the category. **


	28. Actions Have Consequences pt 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so damn much! I am honored that Catalina won first place for the non-canon awards. ****Also congrats to Betterin Texas and sirwayde for winning second and third place for their OC characters.**

Sam watched as Cat was wrapping up his ribs better now that they were at the bar. He smiled slightly at her.

"You did great."

"I won't stand by and let you get hurt. If they don't take it serious I'm not putting you at risk. They can protect Bella. We will protect the innocents. We have enough to do it if I call in some of the other packs and prides I know."

"How many?"

"Almost one hundred that are close enough to get here in two days."

"Do it."

Cat nodded and left to go get some food cooked. Paul walked into the room where Sam was and sat down next to him.

"The Cullens are going to be pissed."

"Then fuck them. Cat's right." Sam stated. "The blonde leech wasn't interested in protecting me and we're putting our necks on the line for them."

"I know. So want me to go let them know we're serious?"

"What are you going to say?"

"I'll think of something."

Sam nodded some and sighed looking towards the door that had Cat walked through.

"She's suffering." He stated softly.

"She doesn't like us hurt."

Sam sighed and nodded some then leaned back. "So...what now?"

"We wait until you heal then we start training again."

Sam nodded and closed his eyes to sleep.

Paul smiled some and left the room with a sigh. He stepped behind Cat and listened as she called in her calvary so to speak. He smiled and pulled her to him nipping her neck.

"Yeah come on and head out I need you here like yesterday. I'll meet you at the bar." She hung up and turned to face Paul. "I'm headed to the Cullen's. Doc wants to talk to me."

Paul rolled his eyes. "I bet he does."

"Oh don't worry I fully intend to let him know I was serious about not fighting with them." She kissed him and walked out with a small grin.

Paul shook his head. He knew that it was not going to be good if Blonde leech acted out again. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. _Damn that's one meeting I wish I could watch. _He turned around and headed back inside shaking his head some. It was going to be a blood bath or rather a venom bath.


	29. Planning to Do

Cat pulled up to the Cullen home and turned off her bike. She took off her helmet causing her ebony locks to cascade down her back. Cat's eyes roamed around as she waited for the Cullens to come out. She would not be entereing their home first. As it stood she didn't want to be in their presence but refused to let her brother be responsible for talking to them. He was Alpha of the pride yes but it was technicallly her position even though she was the Guardian. As Cat looked around she took notice of areas where she would be vulnerable to different attacks if she was caught off guard. She looked at the house and sent Jasper waves of impatience. She had better things to do than waste time with this group.

~Inside the house~

Jasper shook his head at his family at their words. He felt the waves coming from Cat and stared at Rosalie who was bitching.

"She had every damn right to do what she did."

"How can you say that?" Rosalie asked hissing. "She left us to ourselves."

"Damn it Rosalie you let her mate get hurt! She's putting both her mates, her brother, her pride, her pack all on the line to clean up a mess that had nothing to do with her. What would you have done if Emmett had been the one to get hurt and she let it happen?"

"Jasper I have to agree with Rosalie. Surely the wolves won't follow her." Alice stated.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Sam is the Alpha and her mate Alice."

"Jacob could take over." Edward pointed out.

Jasper growled in frustration. "It wouldn't matter if he took over. She's the Gaurdian. Her word is law to all shape shifters. She's the Alpha of Alphas, Queen of the Shifters basically. Weren't you guys paying attention at all when she was talking?"

Emmett spoke up. "We have to find a way to make peace with her." He stared at Rosalie. "You fucked us over Rose."

Jasper felt a particurly strong wave of impatience along with irritation and anger. He looked at Carlisle. "We need to get outside. She's getting more pissed and I for one am not going to have her unleash her gifts on me." He got up and headed out the door.

Cat watched Jasper step out and got off her bike. She stayed put and watched him.

"You know your the only vampire I've met who is brave enough to come to me when I'm as pissed off as I am. I don't know if I should be impressed or think of you as a fool."

"You have become someone I respect. I tried to talk reason to my family. All but one of them is pissed off that you are leaving us to fight alone. Emmett understands and me I can't blame you considering what you are risking." Jasper stayed on the porch and leaned on the railing. "How's your mate?" He asked quietly.

"He's lucky that he is a shifter. If he wasn't the blonde bitch would be dead. I'm here to let you know that we were serious about not helping you."

Jasper nodded in understanding but before he could respond a wave of extreme murderous rage hit him causing him to buckle before Rosalie came darting out of the house and heading towards Cat. Cat growled and flipped back avoiding her before grabbing the back of Rosalie's neck and forcing her to kneel while automatically making vines wrap around her body. Jasper got up but stopped his family from interfering.

"Don't! Rose attacked her when Cat was being truthful."

"She'll kill her!" Alice stated.

"Rose was trying to kill Cat first Alice." Jasper said with a growl. He turned his head to watch what was going to happen.

Cat glared down at the hissing blonde. "You are really getting on my last fucking nerve."

"I'm going to kill you." Rosalie hissed back. "You are going to let my family die."

"You let my mate get injured. My people have nothing to do with this war that you brought down on their heads." Cat looked up at the rest of the Cullens. "I've made some phone calls. Quite a few shifters are coming this way. I'm done playing nice with you vampires. We are going to protect Forks and La Push from any rogues that get by you. When this is done your treaty with the Wolves is done. You are going to leave and if Bella chooses you over Jacob and the pack she will be banned as well from ever coming back to this state. You will be banned from coming back to this state. One foot on in this state and you will be killed."

Carlisle's eyes widened. "Surely we can come to an agreement."

"Fuck no. Any alliance we had was broken when this bitch caused my mate to be hurt. It still had a shot for something but that went to hell when she attacked me with intent to kill." She glared at all the Cullen's except for Jasper. "Step anywhere near my shifters and I will kill whoever does come near them."

Cat then looked down at Rosalie and smirked some. The Cullen's watched as Cat's eyes turned feline like and her nails started to grow. She dug them into the middle of Rosalie's chest where her heart was along with a bit of burning of fire to make a smokey like symbol as she carved into the granite skin. Rosalie started screeching in pain but she couldn't get away. After Cat finished she bent down putting her lips next to Rose's ear.

"Next time I will completely remove your heart from your chest then your head from your body and let you watch them burn." Cat looked at Jasper. "Keep them here after I leave."

Jasper nodded. "It'll be done. Cat...I'm sorry that Sam got hurt."

Cat nodded at him and got on her bike quickly driving off.

Jasper watched as the vines disappeared from Rosalie and looked at the family who were standing in shock.

"I told you guys not to piss them off." He then went to Rosalie and grabbed her before she could try to run after Cat. "She was serious about killing you."

"She scared me!" Rosalie said growling.

"You tried to kill her!" Jasper roared out. "Don't you fucking get it Rose? You caused all of this! You caused us to get banned from this state, caused us to loose the man power that we needed, and caused her to burn that symbol into your chest."

He shook his head and looked to where Cat had left. "The one time I found someone who I can relate to without having to struggle with any kind of bloodlust and you guys fuck it up for me." He looked at his family again. "She has a gift that she was going to bestow on our family but you fucked it up. She was going to take away our blood lust."

Jasper shook his head and headed inside. He hated that he lost the person who was a friend but also someone he respected highly. Jasper sighed. He had planning to do.


	30. AN: Help Please

**A/N: Hello my loyal readers I am without a Beta for Hot Tempered Heart, Alpha's True Mate, In the Eyes of the Alpha, A Wolf's Choice, Nature of the Wolf, Never Gonna Be Alone. If your interested please message me and let me know. I need a Beta to bounce ideas off of and also to help with my writing just a little bit. Let me know if your interested.**


End file.
